collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Transhumanism
We are a process. --- Singularity podcast guy The law of inertia applies to ignorance in that unless acted upon by an opposing force it will continue unabated. --- Beveridge amusing that some people think transhumanism is some future thing transhumanism starts immediately with becoming human, because that's the initial step required to transcend it: you can't transcend the human without becoming human. transhumanism starts with becoming human. the human is most essentially defined by Reason as soon as there is rationality there is transhumanism and rationality applied to tool-making especially when you add writing to the mix --- Anon, 3 Oct 2019 Transhumanism refers to the idea of transcending the human, such as with technology or other skilled means. It is one of the streams of the idea of human mutability and human alteration. The support of transcending the human with technology is called technoprogressivism. Placing comparatively high value on accelerating transhumanism has been referred to as accelerationism (or transhumanist accelerationism). Humans used to live in warrior societies, and for some societies in a near-constant state of warfare. This is now rarer than it was. Given that humans have other more productive ways of acting than destructive warfare, this has been noted to have been a progress from a more barbaric state. A grosser state has been transcended. This sort of thing is what we refer to with the concept ‘transhumanism’; the transcending of humans of an earlier state to a more progressive state, such as from the Paganism of Human Ritual Sacrifice, and legal infanticide, to the outlawing of infanticide and Human Ritual Sacrifice. Transhumanism is the stance that humans can improve, transcend their earlier states and limitations — it is thus a variant of transcendentalism. Once the conflated and the honorific meaning of man is replaced by a minimalist yet functionally consequential, real content, the humilific credo of antihumanism that subsists on a theologically anchored conflation between significance and veneration also loses its deflationary momentum. Negarestani, 2014. Transcendentalist impulses have been expressed at least as far back as in the quest for immortality in «the Epic of Gilgamesh», as well as in historical quests for the Fountain of Youth, the Elixir of Life, and other efforts to stave off aging and death. Transhumanism (abbreviated as H+ or h+) is an international intellectual movement that aims to transform the human condition by developing and making widely available sophisticated technologies to greatly enhance human intellect and physiology. For transhumanism, the locus of normativity is in the capacity of the human for beneficial agency. Transhumanist thinkers study the potential benefits and dangers of emerging technologies that could overcome fundamental human limitations as well as ethical3 limitations of using such technologies. See: Transhumanology. The biologist Julian Huxley is generally regarded as the founder of transhumanism, after using the term for the title of an influential 1957 article. The term itself, however, derives from an earlier 1940 paper by the Canadian philosopher W. D. Lighthall.The contemporary meaning of the term "transhumanism" was foreshadowed by one of the first professors of futurology, FM-2030, who taught "new concepts of the human" at The New School in the 1960s, when he began to identify people who adopt technologies, lifestyles and worldviews "transitional" to posthumanity as "transhuman". Transhumanist culture tends to be very speculative. For that aspect, see speculative transhumanism. Speculative transhumanism tends to posit an ‘Other Being’, such as a "conscious" or "sentient AI". Media * «On Posthuman Life with David John Roden» on Justin Murphy's livestream 1a2019. * «Years and Years» | Series 1 Episode 1 | BBC Published on May 14, 2019 Branching * Accelerationism; Human improvement; Perfectabilism * Technological adaptation; Evolutionary Transhumanism * Other-Transhumanism; Xenotranshumanism; Cyborg Transhumanism * Traditionalist Transhumanism; Trans-Specism (Speciesm); Furry kin; Otherkin * Nihilism; Semantic Apocalypse; Transvaluation of Values; Post-Nihilism; Post-Modernism * New Man (New Human); New God; New Woman; Superman; Superwoman; Post-Mammalian * See: Ad-hoc Transhumanism; Developmental Transhumanism; helpful work. * Authors, e.g: Ray Kurtzweil; Peter Diamandis; Aubrey de Gray. * Esoteric Transhumanism; Religious Transhumanism; Christian Transhumanism; Mormon Transhumanism; Transhumanist Apotheosis Category:Hominid change Category:Human alteration Category:Posthumanity Category:Humanity